


Highrise Hijinks

by Stewbacca94



Series: RWBY Reddit Ramblings [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewbacca94/pseuds/Stewbacca94
Summary: In another world, Oscar Pine is the Eagle, a hero with a fancy jetpack and electronic wings. Yet he's still getting hunted by a big man named Hazel.





	Highrise Hijinks

**Highrise Hijinks**

The dusk-lit sky provided a climatic backdrop to the stoush that was unfolding above Times Square itself. A pair of figures - one a giant, the other little more than a gnat - threw punches and dodged blows in an acrobatic display.

"Why the hell are you attacking me all the god-damned time?!", Oscar Pine yelled as he back-flipped and landed a few metres away from his adversary.

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER," the distorted, accented voice of Hazel Rainart replied from beneath his mask.

"What?! I can't remember doing that at all!"

"IN ATLASZ, REMEMBER?"

Oscar shuddered. The destruction of Dr. Watts and the Paladins he'd hijacked from Weiss Schnee had ever loomed large in his mind. However, neither he nor any other hero killed civilians there willingly, and Hazel's words initially jogged nothing in his memory.

 _Wait a minute_ , Oscar realised.  _When the city crumbled overhead, there were about five dozen casualties in the rubble. His sister_   _ **must**_   _have been one of them_.

"You do realise that we had no choice but to destroy the city before it killed all life on the planet, right?"

Hazel glared at Oscar, but couldn't find a response to mount against his opponent.

"So either way, what happened to your sister was unfortunate, but sadly inevitable."

It took half a second for Oscar to realise that he'd made a  _serious_  error in judgment. Thankfully, he had the wise idea of jumping to the nearest rooftop with his advanced wing-harness before Hazel pulverised him with both fists.

As he landed, Oscar punched in a homing beacon, alerting his comrades that he needed aid. The reply came swiftly.

"Albatross, what's your status?", came the synthetic tones of P.E.N.N.Y.

"Getting attacked by a roided-out super-soldier above Times Square," Oscar breathed as Hazel  _soared_  over the building and landed on the next one by mistake. "Need immediate backup."

"ETA two minutes," P.E.N.N.Y. averred.

 _Better hold out until the cavalry arrives_ , Oscar averred as Hazel corrected his mistake and joined him.

"PREPARE TO DIE!"

* * *

Two minutes felt like two hours of panic in Oscar's mind as he dodged Hazel's enhanced fists, swearing to himself that he'd be getting upgrades the minute the battle was through and vowing to chew out the others for taking their sweet time.

 _Seriously, where the hell_   _ **are**_   _they?!_ , Oscar exasperatedly wondered.

He got his answer once Hazel punched him into the floor they were fighting on. Struggling to think through the pain, Oscar blearily saw Hazel stand above him with his fists raised - and then Hazel's legs were hamstrung by a tossed vibranium shield.

As Hazel roared in pain, Oscar was helped to his feet by Captain Arc, while Thora and Ice Queen seized Hazel and held him aloft. They flew towards the latter's condominium with their mark while the Quinjet Captain Arc had come from shimmered into view and landed, with Black Funnelweb at the helm.

"Thank God you showed, Jaune," Oscar breathed in relief. "He had me dead to rights."

"Just be grateful we hadn't started the shindig for Ruby's birthday yet, otherwise we'd have been drunk off our keisters," the French-Canadian replied as he helped his colleague onto the jet's ramp.

"That's half an hour away, isn't it?", Oscar enquired.

"It sure is," Black Funnelweb replied. "Anyway, lifting off and returning to base now. Please be seated."

* * *

**A/N: A salute to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - but with Hazel as Bane because it fits his skill-set.**


End file.
